The Miraculous Danny Phantom
by damthatscrash
Summary: When the Fentons move to Paris, Danny is shocked to find out that the town already has its own heroes, and has to decide if he will help the duo. Meanwhile, Adrien and Marinette start to grow suspicious of Danny due to his abnormality. Rated T just in case and I'm not yet sure if I'll have a pairing yet...
1. A New Beginning

**This story is a crossover between Danny Phantom and Miraculous: The Tales of Ladybug And Cat Noir, this is my first story though i think of myself as creative. I hope you all like it! I'm completely fine with criticism so please be honest while reviewing! Here we go!**

* * *

 **Danny's POV**

"Danny, Jazz, come downstairs we need to talk!" After I heard my mothers familiar voice I realized that she never addresses us by our actual names when shes calling for us, she usually says "kids!" instead, something has to be going on.

When I left my room I saw Jazz coming down the stairs as she yelled "we're on our way mom!". The second we took our feet off the last step our mother gestured for us to sit on the couch, yep, something has to be going on.

Then, finally, my mother started to speak "kids I need you to understand when I say this" she had a worried look on her face as she sighed. "We're moving". Me and Jazz then yelled "WHAT! WHERE!?" almost simultaneously.

We were both in shock, we never had to move before, we always lived in Amity Park, what if we never got to see our friends again? Though, I didn't know yet where exactly we were moving, but by the sounds of it I'm guessing pretty far. For a moment I forgot she was about to tell us where until she said "Kids, we're moving to Paris France, you will both continue school there for the next half of this school year and further on"

"PARIS?! I ALWAYS WANTED TO GO TO PARIS, AND NOW WE'RE GONNA LIVE THERE?!" Jazz exclaimed, of course she would be happy, its freaking Paris, but me, not so much...

"WHAT ABOUT SAM AND TUCKER? THEIR MY ONLY FRIENDS, I CANT LEAVE THEM!" I was screaming furiously, it was true, and their also the only other people who know my secret! Wait, MY SECRET! What happens if theres a ghost attack there, its pretty suspicious that the hero of Amity Park was in Paris around the same time a new kid moved to Paris from Amity Park.

"I'm sorry honey. but we have to move, you can still talk to your friends through skype, texting, and calling them, plus you can also make new friends!" She had a point, but I was starting to wonder why dad wasn't talking much, I then scooched aver to dad and asked him why he wasn't talking, while mom and Jazz were talking about things to do there, moms reasoning, what type of place we we're moving to and so on.

"Danny, your mom isn't allowing me to hunt ghosts anymore, unless there are some there, but I doubt it." I was shocked by what he said, not only because its his passion, but moms as well. And then I remembered where ever I go ghosts follow, so there is no way in hell they would end up completely stopping ghost hunting. I then scooched back next to Jazz and asked her what I missed. She explained to me that our new home was a design like the house we already live in, a townhouse, and told me moms reasoning was stupid, but we both know we can't fight it.

"Okay, I need everyone to go up stairs and pack, there are tons of spare boxes in the lab if you to need them, by the way, we're moving tomorrow" then me and Jazz shared a shocked expression, why did she wait till now to tell us? Well, I know the first thing I need to do after packing, tell Sam and Tucker I'm moving...

I finally finished packing and then called Sam and Tucker to come over, the second I heard the knock on the door I ran to the door and before they could say anything I pulled them both into my room, ready to explain."What the heck Danny!? What was that for?!" I expected Sam to freak out, the whole world predicted it!" Yeah Danny, what WAS that for?" As usual Tucker, instead of his own reasoning, backed someone else up.

"Big news! And its not good!" They then glared at me as if I was forgiven "me and my family are moving to Paris France, TOMORROW!" before they could ask why I didn't tell them early I admitted "my mom and dad told me and Jazz LITTERALY an hour ago!" I prepared my ears and blocked them quickly before they both yelled "WHAT" simultaneously, just like me and Jazz's reaction. "tell me about it, I'm not ready to leave Amity Park behind! AND SO QUICKLY TOO!" They tried to tell me to fight back but I told them there is no fighting it, and finally they understood, we then exchanged skype information and shared an emotional goodbye, since they were both busy tomorrow with school, I would miss them more than anything else, even more than the actual town!

* * *

 **The Next Day...**

I woke up at 5:30am, took a shower, brushed my teeth, got dressed, then took out an empty bag and put everything I used that morning in, soon after I took all my luggage and place them in the Fenton assault vehicle along with everyone else's stuff. Afterwards, everyone entered the vehicle and we parted towards the airport, the rest I didn't pay attention to until we were in our new country, I took my luggage and checked the time, "3:30 already!?" That long! Jeez, I never knew! Jazz then corrected my time "Wrong time zone, here its 9:30pm, we start school tomorrow, right when your phone would usually say 2am! Time to go home and rest up for our new school!" I changed the time on my phone in the cab, I then entered our new home(which already had the furniture there before they left the airport) set my bed up in my new room, changed clothes, and went to bed along with the rest of my family.

* * *

 **First Day At A New School...**

I woke up and took to my usual school morning routine. Afterwards I ate breakfast and walked to school after Jazz who left 30 minutes ago, of course being new meant I would be a little late, it was around 9:30 when a girl ran straight into me while running towards the school. She had jet black hair and ocean blue eyes like me, she was wearing a brown blazer with white and pink polka dots showing from the inner fabric, she had on pink jeans and a white t-shirt with a floral pattern in the top left corner, "Oh my god! I am so so sorry! I'm running late to school and I didn't mean to bump into to you..." It almost sounded as if she was requesting my name so I answered "My names Danny, and no need to apologize, I'm actually heading off to my first day of school here, I just moved here from America" She actually looked quite shocked with the amount of information I gave. She then responded "Well its nice to meet you Danny, I'm Marinette, I actually might be able to show you where your first class is, let me see your schedule" I handed my schedule to Marinette, she then looked at it in shock "WE HAVE THE SAME SCHEDULE!? Wow! well I guess i'll be sorta like a tour guide and help show you where your classes are." "Thanks! Well I guess first period is our first stop" "Yeah, come on!"

 **Marinette's POV** _(Yes I'm starting this where it left off just now in her POV)_

There's something off about Danny, he doesn't really have a big hobby/interest. Mine is fashion, Alya's is her blog, Nino's is music and games, and Adrien's is obviously modeling, he's AMAZING at it, but usually by now it would be a huge giveaway, he just seems to... normal (sorry! getting off track!)anyway, We entered our classroom when the teacher asked us "Ah! you must be the new student! And since you two entered together, I'm gonna say miss Dupain Cheng helped you find the class, isn't that correct mister Fenton is it?" all I could say was "uhh..." "Yes she did help me ma'am, and my full name is Danny Fenton" I'm surprised, he actually stood up for me, no one does that. "Well miss Dupain Cheng take your seat and mister Fenton there is an empty seat behind miss Dupain Cheng, consider it yours." "Thank you ma'am" She didn't answer him, he's actually really nice, but it still doesn't make up the fact that there's something he's hiding, its pretty obvious, wait a moment! Is it obvious that IM ladybug!? NO! It cant possibly be easy to see what I'm hiding! "Marinette, are you okay?" I looked over to see Alya questioning me, then I realized something, I had been staring into space and barely paying any attention "Yeah I'm fine, do you think I can borrow your notes?" she then responded "Sure!".  
 ** _RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!_**

After the bell rang I escorted Danny to 2nd period, nothing else happened really until 3rd period, when an akuma attacked, though Danny seemed a little different then what I expected, I thought he'd be frightened but instead he was confused as if something didn't happen he thought would. I of course couldn't stand around and ran to the girls bathroom then opened my purse to reveal my kwami Tikki, I then said "Tikki, Spots On!" and became my alter ego Ladybug. I ran towards the akuamtized victim who actually looked quite weird...

She seemed to have stitches separating her into two different people, on one side she wore a black leather dress that had a long sleeve with holes ripped in the sleeve, along with a tall black boot and a white glittery belt, she also had a blue eye, black lipstick, and long pink wavy hair with a singular black streak. Her other side adorned a pink strapless leather dress with a similar length to the other side, along with a pink closed toe heel pump and the same sparkling belt, she also had an orange eye, pink lipstick, and long white hair braided with a streak of black and pink. Both sides shared only two similarities, her light almost pale pink skin, and the shimmering belt...

That's it! The belt! It has to be where the akuma is! My thought was interrupted when a familiar cheeky chat noir appeared to be teasing her "Look miss opposite, if you wouldn't mind I'm a little tired today, so could you cut me some slack?" Really? "First of all its Lynn-Yang! Second of all..." She then blasted a laser out of her blue eye, but it hit someone else and all of a sudden that person became her evil minion, she also blasted a ray out of her orange eye, which paralyzed someone! Yeesh! guess I gotta be really careful, she then used her mind to levitate chat noir in the air to use a force that pushed him almost a mile away!

Soon, I heard a mysterious voice saying "What are you waiting for? GO FIGHT HER!" The voice belonged to a shadow like figure who tapped my shoulder before speaking, I immediately turned around to find a teenaged boy with snow white hair, a black and white hazmat suit adorned with the letters D and P conjoined, and a pair of piercingly neon green eyes unlike any other "Well, are you?"I finally gathered up the courage to ask "Exactly who are you?" He then looked at me baffled and said "DO YOU NOT SEE WHATS GOING ON!? I'll tell you afterwards, but right now this is more important. Lets go!" His white gloved hand grabbed my polka dot covered wrist and pulled me into the fight, not to mention he flew me in, I was surprised, HE CAN FLY?! Soon, I finally noticed that Lynn-Yang blasted a laser at me but missed, I started putting my gymnastics to work to dodge every last one, then I realize she picked a new target, though for some reason they went right through him. What is he? Before I could finish my thought chat noir finally appeared after being forcefully pushed to the other side of town, it looked like he was talking to that superpowered teen "Okay, I have never battled something like this before, so I don't mess up, anything I need to do? Also, before you ask, no time for introductions" Chat almost immediately answered him "Just what ever you do be careful, that's an actual normal person being possessed by an akuma-" before he could finish I yelled "Chat! The akuma is in the belt" They both responded "Gotcha!". After purifying the akuma, me and chat realized we didn't use lucky charm or cataclysm, so we decided now would be a good time to talk to the superpowered teen who assisted us.

"Hey! Since that's all over with, mind telling us who you are?" Of course Chat would say it in a way that made it sound rude "Names Danny Phantom, and you are?" "Ladybug and Chat Noir, the miraculous heroes of Paris, so are you new to powers?" Finally found my place in the conversation, Thank god! "No, not really. I use to live in Amity Park, Illinois, where ghosts attack and I fight back, though I do have ghost powers, so most people just think I actually died as a teenager!" Chat then started butting in again "If your not human or a ghost, then what are you?" "Technically I'm both, let me tell you, freak accidents can do some crazy things! Anyways, if you don't mind I can tell all of us go to school, and I don't want to be late, and I'm sure you guys don't want to be either?" simultaneously, me and Chat agreed and were on our way!

* * *

 **Well there's the first chapter! Hope you all liked it and I apologize for any improper grammar or any other mistakes I might have made, and maybe give me some ideas for a custom villain, I will either give you credit or leave you anonymous if requested! I think I can have another chapter out by next week, SEE YA!**


	2. Change of Plans

**Thank you to everyone who likes the story so far, I know it seems a bit rushed but, I have been working on that for a while, my original reason is because I didn't want to include useless information but over time I realized its what helps develop the story along with even more, I hope you all enjoy chapter 2, I believe its a step up from the first part... LETS GO! BTW, Happy New Year!**

* * *

 **Danny's POV**

I still don't understand how Paris has heroes like Ladybug and Chat Noir and just what in the world is an akuma?! IT DOESNT MAKE SENSE! Ladybug's yoyo has a feature similar to that of a Fenton thermos, Chat Noir's staff can extend almost infinitely, and so can the string on Ladybug's strange yoyo, I just don't get it! Then again, both of them are probably wondering how a teenager can fly and turn invisible and intangible, I mean with out having known exactly how I got my powers it gets confusing beyond recognition. Wait, I know just what to turn to when in need of information... The internet!

"Mr. Fenton!" I noticed I was actually in my 6 period classroom, and I was completely paying no attention "Have you forgotten you are in school at this moment, this informational is crucial and I am unsure if you could afford to miss it, so please pay attention for the last five minutes of class, if you can do that?" I then noticed a blonde and red headed pair of mean girls laughing at the lecture given to me, either that or the fact that I'm being told by an old woman "Yes Mrs.-"

 _ **RRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!**_

"Huh, I could have sworn we had more time left! Anyways, your homework is Chapter 7 pages 149-159 in your science workbook, Have a good weekend!" I think I just learned the true definition of 'Saved by The Bell'.

"Hi Danny!" Marinette said. She seemed joyous yet anxious and curious...

"Good Afternoon Marinette, thanks again for showing me around the school, I appreciate it!" I soon noticed a Hispanic girl around her height wearing a plaid shirt, jeans, and a pair of glasses walking up to Marinette. Her hair had an ombre effect from a medium brown to a bright orange color.

"Hey Mari! And whose this?" The strange girl questioned.

"Hey Alya! This is Danny, he just moved here!" She then introduced me to her friend, and then she asked me a few questions.

"Nice to meet you Danny! Where did you used to live?" How did I know she would ask that?

"I moved here from Amity Park, Illinois" I finally got to join in the conversation.

"YOU MEAN THE GHOST CAPITOL OF THE WORLD AMITY PARK!?" Wait! How would she know about it?!

"Yeah, that's the one" I don't have any idea how fast the news spread, but judging on her reaction, it seems pretty quickly.

"Wait! Ghosts aren't real! Its just a myth! How do you even know about that?" If her friend knows, how come Marinette doesn't?

"Well, while I was searching things on Ladybug I was wondering if there are other heroes in the world, The town has their own ghost hero named Danny Phantom!" Has anyone noticed Danny Phantom was here today?

"Wha-WHAT? DANNY PHANTOM?! He was just here today helping Ladybug and Chat Noir!" OH! There it is!

"Aw come on! Does everything that could make the ladyblog even better always happen when I'm cant be there to record it?! Danny! Do you know anything about him?" Ladyblog? ANOTHER THING I DONT KNOW ABOUT!?

"Yeah, he stops evil ghosts who try to take over the city! He's a ghost himself! A-" Before I could finish, Alya's phone rang.

"OH! That's my mom, I better get going, Bye Marinette, Bye Danny! It was cool meeting you!" The second she was done me and Marinette said "Bye Alya!" In unison. We said our goodbyes and both walked home, when I got there I rushed to my room, turned on my computer, and started my search.

* * *

 **Marinette's POV**

On my way home I let Tikki out of my bag so we could talk, "Tikki, isn't it strange how they both come from Amity Park, both are here now, and both their first names are Danny?!"

"Yes, it is strange" Tikki said

"I know bu- Wait, are you agreeing with me?" I was confused she usually says something else

"Yeah, I actually am, I'm curious of why, lets go home, search the internet and see what we can find!" Tikki seems a little odd right now, but I'm glad she does agree with me

"Okay!" I closed my purse and rushed home, running and being as aware with my surroundings as possible, so I don't bump into someone again. I entered the shop, went to my room, turned on my computer, than googled 'Danny Phantom' "Hmmm, lets see what we got here!" She clicked a link that lead to a Danny Phantom wiki and started to read scroll through the page, seeing they have information on all his enemies, but clicked on the picture of the ghost boy which led her to a whole page, showing her almost every key detail about him, and read the word 'Halfa' "Halfa? Just what is a Halfa, I thought he was a ghost!?" She then found the definition she was looking for, it read 'Halfa: A person who is half human and half ghost' "So he is a human! Then that means that-" Pulling out a picture of Danny Fenton, she sided it to the picture of Danny Phantom displayed on her computer screen, she soon noticed every similarity and said "DANNY PHANTOM IS DANNY FENTON?!" Tikki flew from the opposite side of the room and to Marinette.

"Just because he looks like him, doesn't mean he is him, he might not have another form like you do with being Ladybug, maybe he's always like that! Plus, look at the differences! I mean have you ever looked at Adrien and compared him to Chat Noir? They look alike, so does that mean he is him?" Tikki had a point there.

 _I shook my head "No, I guess your right, but I still think its him!"_

"You can think its him okay? Just don't jump to conclusions like telling him you know, it still _couldn't_ be him!" Once again, she's right.

"Fine, fine, hey what time is it?" As I looked at the clock I was shocked, already? "9:27 ALREADY?!"

Tikki yawned "Now that you mention it, I am a bit tired..."

Now, I was yawning "Yeah, lets go to sleep..."

* * *

 **Dani's POV** _(Surprise!)_

"Might I say, flying off dramatically is tiring, especially when you fly all the way to Paris, but hey, at least I don't have to fight in this town, Ladybug and Chat Noir got it covered. And a good thing to, I'm freezing right now, I've been living in the streets for like a week!" I said to myself, then I spotted a bakery with a seating area, maybe I should ask the owner if I could spend the night, screw it, I need a place to sleep...

I knocked on the door, soon a large man in a blue shirt was in front of the door, along with a small woman with chin length black hair, she began to speak "Hi there young lady, is there anything we could help you with?"

I stuttered "A-actually, Y-yes. My name is Danielle, and I don't have a place to sleep tonight, D-do you mind if I S-stay over?" They both stared at each other with sympathetic expressions on their faces

"Of course you can sweety" She then called for her daughter "Marinette! Come down here please!" Her daughter ran downstairs, she looked like she was a little scared until she saw me

"Oh Hi there! I'm Marinette, whats your name?" Before I could answer, her mother told her for me

"Marinette, this is Danielle" She then turned to me "Oh by the way I'm Sabine and this is my husband Tom" Afterwards, they started whispering to each other, which worried me, until they said "Danielle, If you would like to, we would love to be your adoptive family!" I was so happy and shocked at the same time, my face went from an expression of sadness and worry to one of joy, hope, and love

"Really!? That was unexpected! Of course I will! Thank you so much Tom, Sabine, and Marinette!" They all seemed happy, even the teenaged girl who most teenagers would usually be upset cause they might lose their personal space and privacy

Then finally the Tom began to talk "From now on, your welcomed to call me and my wife mom and dad" that made me even more happy, then Marinette started to look a little confused

"Wait a moment, not that I'm complaining, I've always wanted a younger sister!" She smiled while talking, then she looked almost worried "but, where is she gonna sleep?"

Tom then answered "She'll sleep in the guest room of course, usually when we have guests they either are Marinette's friend and sleep in her room, or they don't sleepover, so lets finally put the room to use!" They let me in and gestured me towards the living room and sat me down next to Marinette

"Since your new to the family, we wanna know everything about you! So until 10:00, we are here to listen to everything about you!" Sab- I mean mom said

"Ok, as you all know my name is Danielle, But I prefer to Dani with an I-" Our conversation went on and on, until we all realized it was 11:30 and went to bed, throughout the conversation, I avoided telling them about my powers, it could put them in danger, but anyway, they set up my bed for me and let me borrow some of Marinette's pajamas. The next day, me and Marinette went shopping for clothes, a bed set, and a lot of other things, which was pretty fun. Later that night, one of Marinette's friends came over for a sleepover.

"Hey Dani!" Marinette yelled while running towards the door to let her friend in

"Yeah, whats up?" I asked her when I got up off the couch

"Do you want to join me and Alya for a sleepover?"

"Sure! I would love to!" she opened the door and let her friend in

"Hey Marinette!" Marinette said 'hello' back and then she noticed me "Whoa! Whos this little girl, I thought you stopped babysitting a long time ago?"

"She doesn't like being called a little girl. Her name is Danielle, my family adopted her" She seemed really happy, then I had to say something

"Your darn right I don't! And also, you can just call me Dani with an I" I admit, I sounded a little snarky, but she seemed to like that

"Hi Dani! I'm Alya, and might I say, I think we're gonna get along just fine" She then smiled while I smirked, at least she's not so girly girly.

* * *

 **Plot Twist! So I never knew I would finish this so quickly. Well there's the second chapter! I hope you all liked it and I apologize for any improper grammar or any other mistakes I might have made, and give me some ideas for a custom villain, I will either give you credit or leave you anonymous if requested! I most likely won't have chapters out as quick as this one came out, but will usually be due to my classes, but I'll have the next one out as soon as possible, SEE YA! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	3. Cats outta the bag!

**I do not own any of the characters from Danny Phantom and Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir! I am horrible at writing my very own action scene so... LET'S GO!**

* * *

 **Dani's POV  
** It was Monday morning, I was eating an egg croissant for breakfast, when Marinette barged out of her room running towards the door shouting "I'M LATE! I'M LATE! I'M LATE!" I silently chuckled at her unawareness of her breakfast on the counter. It reminded me of Danny when he was late for class due to a ghost attack, speaking of ghosts, I haven't used my powers ever since I flew to Paris, when I first moved in with my adoptive family I was the center of attention, I never really had the time to just fly around the city, and with me starting school tomorrow, I still will have a tight schedule. With my new parents working at the bakery and Marinette at school, now is the perfect time! I ran upstairs to my room and closed the door, I waited to make sure my parents were distracted with the morning crowd, the second they were, I was ready...

"Goin' Ghost!" Soon a halo like ring circled around my body and split into two, one going upwards and the other went the opposite direction. When her transformation was complete, Dani Phantom was revealed. She became intangible and flew through her aqua colored wall, the first thing she saw was a little black butterfly flying past her, she started chasing it, curious of what it was doing. Before it entered Marinette's high school, Dani caught it and put a forcefield around it so she could examine it closer. It had purple glowing veins and a pure black wingspan. Dani held it in the forcefield and flew back home. She put the encased creature into an empty jar, closed it, and released the forcefield. As she transformed she said "I have got to show this to Marinette!"

* * *

 **Marinette's POV**

Marinette was in 4th period art at the time their teacher started talking."Class, today you will all be in groups of three for an art project! Each group will have there own subject to put into a form of art. And the groups are..." The teacher named the different groups until she said the last to groups "Alya, Nino, and Mylene's group subject is Technology, and Adrien, Danny, and Marinette's group subject is heroes, and that includes both real and fake." I'm in a group with Adrien!? Oh my god, I'm gonna faint! At least Alya isn't with Chloe for the project "Start working!"

"So, where should we work after school?" I asked

"We can't go to my house because my dad doesn't allow friends over" Adrien said in a dreamy way, but he looked kinda sad

"Not mine, my parents are crazy ghost hunters" Danny said, me and Adrien looked at him confused "Don't ask" Danny replied

"We can go to mine! My parents are busy at the bakery and I'm allowed to have people over!" Danny and Adrien looked at me in relief

"Perfect! Now no one has to suffer ghost stories at my place" Danny said happily, I'm still confused.

 _ **RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!**_

When we finally were dismissed for the day after 6th period, me, Adrien, and Danny met in front of the school to walk to my house to work on our project. I really hope Dani will be ok with it, I have yet to see her reaction around boys, heck, I don't even know her interests! Mom and dad are completely fine with them coming over, and are making them an afterschool snack, but Dani? I'm not sure if she's fine with their presence. Anyways, we finally made it to the bakery and walked inside.

"Good afternoon Marinette!" She then turned towards the boys "And you two must be Danny and Adrien, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Mom seemed more than happy "So kids, how was school?"

"It was good" Danny replied

"Boring as usual" Adrien said while breathing a laugh, then we all laughed, It's true! School is boring!

"I agree!" I said stifling a laugh

"Well you kids should go upstairs and start your project, I'll bring up some snacks for you guys in about 15 minutes, Okay?"

We all replied in unison "Okay thank you!" As we ran upstairs to my room

Like mom said 15 minutes later she would bring up snacks, but instead, Dani brought them up. "Alright, mom told me to bring in the snacks for you guys since she and dad are busy" she said as she turned around, when she saw us, she dropped the platter that held the snacks while her face had a shocked expression, what's wrong with her? She then muttered "D-Danny!?"

Danny then almost yelled "Danielle!?" My little sister ran to him, and he picked her up and swung her in the air "I haven't seen you in forever!" He said while she laughed from joy

"Okay, I don't mean to be rude, but what in the world is going on!?" I yelled.

They both laughed as she said "Oh, yeah! I forgot to tell you. After I ran away, my first stop was Danny's house. He let me stay, I mean, we are cousins after all!" Wait! Cousins!? "But, his parents wouldn't let me stay, so I ran from Amity Park, used the little money I had at the time to fly to Paris, met you guys, and here we are today!" She turned back to him and said "I still cant believe you moved to Paris!" She turned back to me and asked "Hey sis, do you mind if I talk to him for a second in my room?"

"Uh, sure. Go ahead" why did she want to talk to him alone!?

"Thanks!" She replied

As she exited my room Danny said "I'll be right back" then he ran after her

Now Adrien looked at me and said "Well, that was weird"

* * *

 **Dani's POV (Again)**

The second we reached my room I quickly shut the door so I could explain everything to him. "Dani, I'm so happy your okay! You have a new family and everything!" He said, he lowered his voice to say "Did you use your powers yet?" I looked at him and answered

"Well duh! I wouldn't be your clone if I didn't know would I?" While doing so I smirked until I heard a strange noise downstairs in the bakery, I thought it was nothing until a blue wisp of cold air escaped our mouths simultaneously "Oh no" There hasn't been a single ghost ever since I came here, it had to be after me or Danny if it came straight to the bakery. "you go on and transform, I'm sure they already saw your appearance in your Phantom form, but they have yet to see mine!" As Danny was surround with the same halo like rings that I once possessed I said "I'm checking on my family in human form, if worst comes to worst, and I have to use my powers, I know they'll except me" Danny nodded as he went intangible and flew through my wall. The second he left I ran downstairs to see Marinette trying to help mom and dad who were in the grasp of my creator, Vlad Plasmius, my parents were unconscious in his forcefield, trapping them as they couldn't hear or see anything.

He was about to take Marinette when he saw me jump in front of her, she was scared I would get hurt, but she doesn't know anything yet "Well, well, well. Look who we have here" A devilish smirk spread across his face, revealing his fangs

"Leave her alone Plasmius!" I yelled to Marinette's surprise, she was frightened and confused

"Your just like your 'Cousin' Danielle, always protecting others as if your powers could do anything!" He put air quotes around cousin

Marinette looked at me and questioned "P-powers?"

"You haven't told them Danielle? I thought you would have told your adoptive family about, oh I don't know" He said sarcastically and then yelled "Being a clone!" Marinette gasped at his statement "Well, I guess now you have no choice do you?" he laughed evilly when Danny flew in

"Danny!" I yelled relieved I wouldn't fight my battle alone, the whole place became dark with a green glow to it as I transformed into Dani Phantom. Marinette gasped at the scene, now that she was left alone for a moment she opened her purse.

As a red little creature flew out, Marinette said "Let's go help them, Tikki, spots on!" The little creature was sucked into her earrings and a flash of pink light revealed that my sister is Ladybug. Me and Danny gasped in surprise, she sure doesn't act like Ladybug does, we never would have expected it.

Plasmius saw her and started fighting her as well. Soon, her flirtacious partner known as Chat Noir barged in through the bakery doors as he said "No one picks on My lady!" He automatically used cataclysm to break a support beam above him, causing the roof to collapse on top of him, but it went right through him "What the-"

"He's a ghost dude, it goes right through him" Danny said, making Chat Noir feel stupid

"I-I knew that!" He yelled, he obviously didn't

Ladybug yelled "Lucky Charm!" It dropped a Fenton thermos to my surprise "A thermos!? Seriously!?"

Chat Noir said "Gonna pour hot soup on him or something?" He said sarcastically

Danny and I both yelled "IT'S NOT A NORMAL THERMOS!" They both looked at us confused until Danny said "Just give it to me, I know how to use it" She threw it at him and he caught it and said "Everyone, COVER YOUR EARS!" They blocked their ears, but I didn't, I had other plans. He screamed his ghostly wail and I joined in, unlike his, mine has a higher pitch, which causes more damage. After, Vlad was weak from the sound waves pushing him against the wall, Danny opened the thermos and it sucked him inside. They were surprised by the action, they were right, it isn't a normal thermos. Me and Danny collapsed onto the ground from exhaustion and it transformed us human again. Ladybug and Chat Noir were surprised Danny was Phantom, but only Chat Noir was surprised that I had powers. Ladybug quickly threw the fenton thermos in the air and it fixed the damage caused by the fight, and Vlad was teleported back to

"How'd I do cuz?" I questioned as we got off the floor

"You did great Dani!" I was happy with Danny's words, finally getting better with my powers

Ladybug and Chat Noir put their hands into fists and pounded them against each other, then Chat's words surprised me and Danny "Well, come on! Join us" We both shrugged it off and joined them as we all shouted "Pound it!" Afterwards, we all laughed, until a last beep revealed that Adrien was Chat Noir. Marinette's eyes widened as he said "Well, I guess the _Chat's_ out of the bag" We all groaned at his joke, a final beep left Ladybug as well, revealing to Chat Noir that she was his partner, He said quietly "It was you all along" since I was next to him when it happened, I was the only other person who heard it.

"Okay, I don't know about you guys, but that was a little confusing... Could you guys maybe explain it?" Me and Danny looked at each other before giving a quick little nod to my sister's question. We went to her room after me and Danny broke the ghastly forcefield around my parents. We sat in a circle on the floor and began to explain.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Anyways, I'm going to start having complications with uploading chapters due to my school life. I will try my best to upload a chapter every week! Thank you for your support and reviews, SEE YA!**


	4. AN

Hey guys, I sincerely apologize if you liked this story when I made it and don't like that I never continued it. Recently, I've looked back at this story and all other ones I made on this account that I don't still write on Wattpad and I've cringed at how I worded things, my pace in the story, the lack of details, and I doubt I would ever continue these unless I began a rewrite on them and continued afterwards.

If you really want me to do a rewrite on this story, please comment (Well, it's called review, but I'm used to Wattpad, so comment it is XD) or PM me. I'd love some ideas if you want me to rewrite the story in a different way, so those would be good to.

Though, sadly, it'd take a bit of time for me to be able to rewrite the whole story _and_ continue it from where it is, as well as still do at the least monthly updates on my Wattpad stories. I've grown a bit away from cartoons since last year, though I know I could get back into them if I really wanted to and had the time to, I like Voltron and Miraculous Ladybug at the moment (For cartoons, but I like a lot more things right now), so I'm kinda there. If the story had an OC, I can guarantee if there's a rewrite, that character will be _very_ different. (BTW, I copy and pasted this too all my old stories, so this might be one without an OC that you're reading this from)

So please PM me if you have any ideas for a rewrite or if you want a rewrite in general, and I'll see you soon if I rewrite, if not, this may be goodbye. Have a good day, bye.


End file.
